The Last of Us 2
The Last of Us 2 is a sequel to the game The Last of Us and is developed by Naughty Dog, and published by Sony. The game's release date is on August 24, 2015 and is only for the PS3, and PS4. Plot 1 year after Joel and Ellie spent time in Tommy's dam, the Infenction spreads there and Tommy gets killed by a Clicker. The same Clicker that killed Tommy bit Ellie on the spot where she got bitten. Joel then kills the Clicker and tells Ellie that one day she'll have to survive on her own. The Firefly scouts find Joel and take him to custody to ask where Ellie is. 15 year old Ellie is now by herself and must survive on her own and finds the truth about her immunity and Marlene. Characters *'Ellie'(Ashley Johnson) - Ellie now 15 must survive on her own and find Joel. She later finds the truth of the Fireflies and rescues Joel. Ellie then learns about the afterlife. *'Joel'(Troy Baker) - Joel now angry about his brother's death rescues Ellie from the Clicker that killed Tommy. Joel tells Ellie that one day she would have to survive on her own. *'Tommy'(Jeffery Pierce) - Tommy Joel's younger brother died by being slit in the throat by a Clicker. *'Ish'(Fred Tatoiscore) - Ish a ruthless skinny survivor who helps Ellie with part of her journey. Ish is known to still live in the sewers. *'Maryanne'(Kari Wahlgren) - After the death of the original Firefly leader Marlene, the Fireflies rescued Maryanne from the hunters and she is now the new Firefly leader. *'Maria'(Ashley Scott) - Maria, the wife of Tommy got bitten when she was pregnat by a Runner. Maria then shot herself but the baby survived and is raised by Mayanne. *'Brandon'(Quinton Flynn) - Brandon is the 17 year old son of David. After Brandon saw the dead body of his father he swore to get revenge on Ellie. *'Katheryne'(Grey DeLise) - Katheryne is the mother of Riley and heals Ellie after she got shot in the shoulder. Events Prolouge: Ellie in Joel are having a normal life until the Infected ran into Tommy's Dam. A Clicker slit Tommy's throat leading to Tommy's demise. Maria finds a safe place to hide but a runner finds her and bites her. Maria then shoots herself. Joel finds his brother's corpse and yells angrily. The same Clicker that killed Tommy bit the spot were Ellie got infected. Ellie yelled and cried loud. Joel then killed the Clicker. Joel tried to calm down a crying Ellie in pain and said It'll be alright baby girl. Joel notices Firefly scouts coming towards Tommy's crew and warns them. Tommy's crew is later killed by the Firefly scouts. Joel tells Ellie that one day she'll have to survive on her own and Joel later surrenders to the Fireflies and is taking into custody. Ellie then finds weapons like an assault rifle and an El Diablo. Ellie continues her journey to find Joel. Chapter 1(The Journey Begins): Ellie starts traveling herself and notices that her head hurts. The fungus on her arm has grown. Ellie says But I'm immune. Ellie goes to the house were she hid in a year ago. Ellie notices it's night time and goes to sleep in the house. When Ellie wakes up there is a group of Hunters looking for her. Ellie kills some of the Hunters and escapes the house but is stopped by a kid named Brandon. Brandon looks at Ellie mysteriously and Ellie stabs him in the leg with her switchblade. Brandon chases after her and pins her to the ground. Brandon tells Ellie Your the one who killed my father! Ellie replies Yah he almost raped me. Then Ellie stabs Brandon's abdomen with her switchblade. Ellie's tounge twiches and makes a clicking sound. Ellie realises she can now use echolocation. Ellie thinks back when David pinned her to the ground and he said You don't know what I'm capable of. The bite on Ellie's arm starts to hurt really bad. Ellie then screams. Ellie thought that she might be in the afterlife and was dead but she was alive. Ellie then finds a cave to sleep in. She has a dream about the Head Surgeon pinning her on the table and he says It won't hurt one bit Ellie. Then Ellie sees the Surgeon with a knife cutting her brain up. Ellie wakes up and screams and calms herself down. Ellie starts heading to Pitsburg but she has to go through the sewers. Chapter 2(A Man Named Ish): Ellie notices a pack of Clickers in the sewers and hears a voice in her head Not until she's raped and murdered first. Ellie had that voice stuck in her head since she went back to Tommy's. Ellie thought it was her mother or maybe even Marlene. Ellie stabs and kills some of the clickers and enters a door. Ellie was soon attacked by a stranger. The stranger looked at Ellie's bite and was amazed. The man revealed his identity and became friends with Ellie. The man's name was Ish. Ish told Ellie that he lives in the sewers. Ellie replied I can't believe you live in a pile of Bullshit. Ellie tells Ish that she needs to go to Pitsburg to find a friend. Ish shows Ellie where to go but there was Infected everywhere including three Bloaters. Ellie notices the fungus has grown on her arm since she escaped from Brandon. Ellie and Ish wipe out the Infected with two Bloaters left. Ellie suprisingly kills two of the Bloaters by herself. Ellie says in amazement Fuck! I can't believe I killed those things on my own! Ellie and Ish leave the sewers and go the island were Henry and Sam saved her and Joel from drowning. Ellie couldn't even think about the death of Sam. Ellie notices the boat that she and Joel went to. Ellie find a note and it said KILL HER! Ellie was scared because she still thought that Brandon was after her. The fungus on Ellie's arm has still grown almost up to her wrist. Ellie thought of wearing a glove but she thought she would be fine for now. Ellie and Ish made it to Pitsburg and Ellie noticed Hunters. Chapter 3(The Hunters Strike): Fuck! said Ellie. It's those Hunters again. One of the Hunters said Remember Brandon told us to find the girl alive. ''Ellie knew that Brandon was still after her. Ellie thinks that Brandon wants to rape her just like David. Ellie sneaks up behind a Hunter and kills him. Ish kills a couple Hunters to. Hunter scouts see the Hunters that Ellie and Ish killed and taunts Ellie. Ellie throws a brick at a wall and a Hunter gets distracted and says ''I'm sure it came from over there. Ellie sneaks up from behind the Hunter and slits his throat with her switchblade. Ellie and Ish clear out the area. Ellie and Ish are almost to the Firefly Lab to where Joel is. Ish asks Ellie who her friend is and she replies Joel. Ish has no idea who Joel was but he helped Ellie find him anyway. Soon as Ellie and Ish make it to the Firefly Lab, a Hunter's truck spots Ellie ans Ish and tries to shoot them but Ellie and Ish made it inside. Ellie noticed something that there were no Fireflies in sight. Ish noticed some Hunters dragging a dead corpse of a Firefly and told Ellie to watch out. Ellie was afraid that Joel might be dead to. Ellie noticed that fungus has grown up to her wrist. Ellie found a room to hide in and found a black glove to cover the fungus. Ellie and Ish killed the Hunters and found out that the Fireflies had escaped the lab. Fuck! said Ellie angrily. Ish then got shot in the stomach by a stranger and Ellie mourned of his death. Ish's killer was Brandon and Ellie went after him. Chapter 4(A New friend): Ellie exited the Firefly Lab and Brandon suffocated her and locked her in a cage. Ellie woke up and realized she's locked up. Brandon came in the cage and locked the door. Ellie stabbed Brandon in the shoulder a couple times. Brandon pinned her to the ground and shot her left shoulder. Ellie screamed with pain and cried. Brandon tried to touch her private area but Ellie found her switchblade and slit Brandon's throat 11 times killing him. Ellie found the keys and unlocked the cage. Ellie felt weak since she got shot and she was crying with fear and thought of Joel wich calmed her down. Ellie was only able to travel 4 miles and she went unconsious. A women named Katheryne found Ellie and took her to her hideout. She healed Ellie's wound in her shoulder. A day later Ellie woke up and saw Katheryne. Ellie asks Who the hell are you? Katheryne replies Riley's mother. Ellie was shocked. Ellie noticed her glove was off her hand. Yah I know your immune and dang how didn't you turn. Well I don't know but I fucking got bit twice. Ellie got up but feels weak. Here let me help you up. said Katheryne. Katheryne helped Ellie walk a little bit. So how did you stich my fucking shoulder up? asked Ellie. It was easy. replied Katheryne. Do you know were my glove is? Yah it's in the bathroom. replied Katheryne. Ellie finds her glove and puts it on. Katheryne asked Ellie if she wanted a snack and Ellie replied Hell yeah! So Ellie got a snack and tells her about Joel. Ellie left Katheryne's hideout and went to find Joel. Chapter 5(Do What It Takes To Survive): Ellie was on her way to Boston to save Joel.